Matchbox Dreams
by skieda
Summary: Brought from the past to the future and made to deal with the problems for humanity on earth, she sets out to right the wrongs done to herself, her people and her planet. Helping the crew on Andromeda, she brings herself closer to her own day of justice.
1. Prologue: To be scared is sensible

Prologue: To be scared is sensible 

Sioned groaned, her muscles complaining after a whole day of moving boxes as she shouldered the sixth bag of her stuff and then waited impatiently as Josh precariously placed a box on top of her hands.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?" He asked, looking anxious.

"Nah mate, there ain't no point, I'm just going to crash anyway. Thanks though."

"Well, I'll be by tomorrow with some Chinese for lunch." He reminded her, walking backwards to his car as she waved him away. She waled towards the house barely able to see which way the door was when she felt the box tip precariuosly sideways. Leaning with it she lost her balance and fell headfirst over the shrubbery.

She came to on a rubbish tip of all places. Immediately she knew something was wrong. For starters, the air smelt wrong, filthy and Boston was a mess. It looked like it had been bombed and the been occupied by the invading forces. Later she would laugh at just how right she had been. Looking around, she could see that the other people around had rags on and looked filthy. Looking down at herself she could tell that the would stick out like a sore thumb if she continued to wear these clothes. Taking of her leather jacket, lace top, jeans and knee high boots, she fingered them lovingly and then placed them in the box. Taking out her knife from the box she looked around for a suitable place to find clothes, shelter and a place to hide her treasured possessions. Taking them to a house that looked like no one had occcupied for a while she searched around for a place where she could hide them. She put her weight on a shelf feeling dizzy from when she had hit her head. The shelf suddenly came of, along with part of the wall. Thinking that she had broken it she gaped and tried to put it back when she notice that it was a square cut hole. Peering in she saw a mummified body inside. Shuddering in disgust, she dragged it out to the dump and threw it under some garbage. She then placed her stuff in the hole and carefully put the wall back in. Awave of dizziness hit her and she sat down suddenly. A shadow passed over her and the last thing she knew was a blinding pain from her skull as she was knocked unconcious.


	2. Chapter 1: To be comfortable is suicide

Chapter 1: To be comfortable is suicide. 

Sitting up with a start, Sioned sighed. Ever since she had escaped from that Dragon-Kasov facility, ten years ago, she had nightmares about that time. A whole three months in that goddamn hell hole, first being tortured for information and them when they thougt that they had broken her they began to use her in experiments. Genetic experiments. They had improved her metabolism and her senses, changed her bone density, as well as given her a dataport. That had been the last thing they had done to her because as soon as they had let her loose on the system, she had taken her degrees in computer science and engineering and put them to good use, opening the cells and turning off the internal defence system. Then she had escaped, back to her house and had quietly moved her stuff to a house near the harbour. Rubbing her eyes she looked outside to see... something hurtling down from the sky and landing about what would have been a about half a block in the old Boston. Curious, she darted over there in the shadows to see that it was a ship of some sort. Coming out of it were two people, a shortish blonde male and a slightly taller dark haired female. They both looked and smelt wondrously clean. Suddenly an irrational rage took hold of her, demanding to know why they got to be clean and well fed and unafraid while she and others had to do without, demanding that she did something to make them regret coming her and gloating. With a silent snarl, she crept towards them knife in hand when suddenly she found herself with two weapons of some sort pointed in her face, causing her to freeze.

"Why were you attempting to sneak up on us?" The female demanded in a tone that showed that she expected to be answered. Not one to dissapoint, Sioned growled "You smell clean and of nice things. Things I used to have before I got here."

The male suddenly stepped forward, and introduced himself "Seamus Harper and this is Rommie. I'm looking for my cousin Brendan."

"Sioned Scanlon. You're an Earther?" she asked, looking bemused.

He nodded.

"I'll take you to him if you come with me first and promise to get me off this planet if you believe me."

Rommie and Harper looked at each other and still silently agreed on what they were to do.

Harper smiled, "Lead the way."

"What did you want us to believe you about?" Rommie asked looking curious.

"I'm from the past. One minute I was walking towards my front door on August thirteenth 2011, the next I fell through some bushes with an arm load of stuff that I was moving from my old house and I woke up in a place that looks like Armmagedon came and went. I still got all my stuff here, even the clothes that I was wearing on the day that i fell through."

While I had been blabbering we had come to my house. Suddenly stiffening, and half turning to put my finger to my lips, I crept forward to the door and then I sprang through, landing on one of the few humans that she truly hated.

"I told you that if you came near me or my stuff again I'd kill you and you know that I always keep my promises, don't I dear Thomas?" She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"You should share, they should belong to everyone." He protested.

Suddenly they could see a knife in her hand as it pulled back to slash him when her arm was clutched madly. She tried to shake whoever it was off, with a snarl of "Mine!"

"No! Stop it! If you kill him there's no chance I'll let you on my ship." Rommie declared.

"If it weren't for these guys your blood would be my new interior decoration, now get out of here before I truly lose it. GET!"

She shoved Thomas out and went over to the wall and pulled the shelf off, taking the wall with it. Taking out the box and the bags she showed her most prized possessions to Harper and Rommie. After, letting them rummage and muse for fifteen minutes, she showed them one final thing, her drivers licence.

"Well, is that enough proof for you?" She asked.


End file.
